


Birthdays and Brownies for Breakfast

by Holymolymacaroni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Brownies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hufflepuff Pride, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymolymacaroni/pseuds/Holymolymacaroni
Summary: its Hannah Abbotts birthday and her girlfriend wants to do something special for her





	Birthdays and Brownies for Breakfast

Hannah Abbott groggily blinked her eyes open. The room was warm and the walls were dappled with light that streamed through the gaps in the blinds. The bed was empty (apart from her of course).  
Hannah rolled onto her back, closed her eyes, and breathed in heavily. A smile played on her lips. The smell of brownies wafted through the house. Not just any brownies, Susie’s.  
Hannah was up and tying her dressing gown around her waist before making her way down the stairs. She tied her bushy blonde hair back into a low ponytail and walked into the kitchen. The smell of brownies was stronger now.

\----------

Susan Bones awoke at an ungodly hour. She staggered out of bed, only sparing a soft smile at her girlfriend as she muttered something in her sleep. She pulled on a stray pair shorts from the floor and opened the wardrobe. Trying to navigate a dark space in a dark room with just your hands and making no noise was surprisingly hard. But before too long her fingers felt the course paper bag. She reached in a bit further and pulled out the bag of meticulously wrapped presents she had prepared over a week ago.  
Today was April 22nd, Hannah’s 19th birthday (her first since the battle)  
Susan shook her head slightly, today wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. Her face broke into a smile as she thought about what she was about to do, and she headed down stairs.  
The Hufflepuff placed the brown bag carefully on the table in the kitchen and grabbed her apron of the back of the door. The early morning sun shone through the window basking the kitchen in a soft orange glow as Susan rifled through the cupboards for the necessary ingredients and equipment. She was doing this the Muggle way. 

“butter, check. Sugar, check. Eggs, check. Flour, check. Cocoa, check. Baking powder, check. And finally, hazelnuts, check.”  
(Hannah had a weird obsession with anything hazelnut ‘flavoured’). Susan was following a recipe her mother had taught her, changing nothing but the hazelnut for Hannah.  
She needn’t worry about making too much noise and waking Han. Her best friend could sleep through storms (and had on multiple occasions) still, she tried her best to be as quiet as possible as she clattered her way through the baking process.

Susan had never been the tidiest chef; it was always something her mother chastised her for. Saying that if she were just a bit cleaner, she could very well become as successful as her. Susan didn’t want to be a chef though, she enjoyed it and felt that if she were to make a job out of it, it would become somewhat more of chore. So instead, she was quite content simply cooking for her and her girlfriend.  
Time seemed to pass so quickly without her even noticing when Susan was cooking. She was simply in her element. Utterly wrapped up in whatever she was preparing, not paying attention to what was going on around her. Which was why she somewhat more startled than she should have been when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a chin came to rest on shoulder.

“I smelled brownies” Hannah’s voice mumbled close to her ear. 

Susan chuckled to herself, ‘of course she did, what else would have Hannah up so readily?’ so the younger of two girls put down her wooden mixing spoon and swivelled around in her girlfriends’ arms to face her blue eyes and tired smile. Susan leant forward and kissed the blonde softly on her lips before wriggling out of her grip and returning to the last few spoonful’s of brownie mix. She spooned them into the tray and crouched down to put them in the oven, replacing the previous, now cooked, batch. Once that was done, she turned once again to Hannah, who was now sat at the table looking curiously at the paper bag.

“are these for me?”  
Susan looked at her incredulously “No. They’re for the cats” she deadpanned.

Hannah just grinned at that and gestured to the chair opposite her. Susan complied and took a seat. by now the sun had fully risen and the two hufflepuffs were bathed in yellow.

“so, have we got anything planned for today?” Hannah asked.

Susan blushed and looked down; she honestly hadn’t planned anything. “no, not really, the others are coming round later though.”

She looked up to see Hannah staring at her thoughtfully.  
“Han, why are looking at me like that?”

Instead of replying, Hannah just leant forward and placed her lips on Susan’s.  
“I love you” she mumbled between breaths.  
Susan grinned through the kisses. “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> so I have come to the conclusion that I am incapable of writing things of a worthwhile length, so I'm afraid you're stuck with one-shots for now. 
> 
> anywho, i really enjoyed writing this so i hope you enjoyed eading it.


End file.
